


yuri!!! on ice imagines

by damningaxel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damningaxel/pseuds/damningaxel
Summary: hiya, in this book i will write yuri!!! on ice oneshots/imagines.here is what i will write;+viktuuri+viktor nikiforov, himself+yuuri katsuki, himself+basically all of the characters themselvesif there are any ships from yuri in ice that i did not mention and you would like me to write about, please list it in the comments.things i will not write;-rape-romanticizing mental illnesswith that said, i will write about mental illness, but it will not end with something like "stfu you're beautiful" then it sloves the character's depression. it will have a realistic ending, with the character most likely getting help in the end. their lover can help them get better, but just them alone can not solve a person's mental illness, understood? i do not want to have to repeat myself.also i might write smut idk, if you kinky fucks want it i willanyway, if you'd like leave a suggestion!for now suggestions are [ open ]lower intended.





	yuri!!! on ice imagines

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase is intended. 
> 
> vikuuri one shot  
> 5,338 words  
> viewer discretion is advised  
> !!trigger warning!!

i eventually rose up from bed, to see viktor had already woken up. i rubbed my eyes while walking to the door, to exit the room and go to the living room to greet viktor. 

once i got to the living room, i was instantly greeted by viktor, just like i expected.

"good morning my little piggy!"

i stopped and looked down to my body. i could notice a small gut poking out. i did my best to wrap my arms around my stomach so it wouldn't be as noticeable.

"p-pig?" i questioned, nervously.

"aw, yuuri don't worry about it! you've just gained a little weight, but that's no problem because i'll help you get back in shape again!" viktor said smiling at me.

"um."

thinking about it, viktor always helps me. i don't want to have to bother him with my weight. i should do it by myself for once that way victor doesn't have to waste his time on me.

"thinking about it, it's alright viktor. i'll do it myself." i said, clutching my stomach in worry.

viktor turned to me, quite in shock. "yuuri, are you sure?"

"yeah. thank you anyway viktor." i said, turning my head and walking back into our room.

"y-yuuri?" viktor said i was walked away. 

i just ignored it, and continued walking.

eventually when i reached the room, i noticed makkachin was laying on the bed, wagging her tail right when i entered her sight.

i lightly smiled, and went to the bathroom, where the weight scale was. i took a deep breath before stepping on it.

once i stepped on it, i wasn't surprised to see what my weight was. 176 pounds. 

seven pounds overweight.

i keep standing at the scale, staring at that number. i could feel slight tears in my eyes.

everyone is right about me being a pig. food is just the only thing i can of when i'm stressed. i just.

as i felt the tears fall down my face, i heard a slight whining noise. 

i looked to my side to see makkachin standing right beside me, whining as i began crying.

i placed my hand on her head, running my fingers through her fur. 

"it's okay, girl. i just need to lose some weight." i said finally stepping off the scale. 

losing weight should be easy. all i need to do is exercise and not eat. easy.

.:three days pass:.

i had just came back from my daily run that i'm starting to do. i feel like i'm making progress. i haven't eating, that much, probably only a fruit one a day, but that's about it. i can't risk gaining anymore weight.

as i entered the house, viktor greeted me with some worry.

"welcome back! also yuuri, if i can mention? i don't really remember the last time you ate." viktor said with worry in his voice.

"i ate just before i left, don't worry." i lied. i don't even remember when i last had a full meal. but i don't want to worry viktor with my attempts to lose weight. 

"okay, yuuri i just hope you're telling me the truth." he said as i walked away.

as i was walking, my stomach growled in pain. i held onto my stomach as tight as i could. i just can't risk eating, i'd rather live with this pain then being overweight. i needed to prove people wrong, and show them i'm not a pig.

maybe i could just take a pill or something to relieve the pain?

i made my way to my bathroom, where the medicine cabinet was.

i looked around it for a while before grabbing the ibuprofen bottle, and popping three pills in my mouth.

this should help with the pain.

i closed the bottle, then placed it back, now knowing that whenever i feel this pain i could just take that.

as i put it back, i noticed the weight scale on the floor.

i mean, it can't hurt to check.

i stepped onto the scale, to still see the same number.

i sighed in disappointment. no worries yuuri. i just need to exercise more then i did, and probably shouldn't eat anything. not even a fruit.

.:two more days pass:.

it was almost midnight, and i still haven't been able to fall asleep. i kept tossing and turning thinking about how i still haven't lost weight.

i'm doing everything i can, i just don't know what i'm doing wrong.

i feel like such a failure, i can't even get my weight down. no wonder why i'm a pig.

i should feel tears run down my face as my own thoughts kept attacking me.

i started to sob, from crying so hard.

i could feel my own mind being destroyed from my thoughts. no matter how much weight i lose, i'll always be a pig.

suddenly, i felt a hand on my shoulder.

"yuuri?" viktor said, trying to hug me from behind.

i pushed him away, i didn't want him to feel my fat pig body.

"i'm fine viktor, just go back to sleep." i said, trying to move to the very edge of the bed that way he'd forget about me.

"yuuri, you're not fine, i know you, you're my fiancé." viktor said, now sitting up.

i didn't reply. i stayed silent, looking as if i fell asleep. 

viktor remained silent too, while just looking at my limp body.

"i love you, yuuri. i hope you know that. but please if something is wrong, tell me, i want to help." viktor said in the most passionate voice.

i didn't want to answer, but everything truly was wrong. not just my weight, but my mental state. i can't seem to think right. i feel like the only thing i can do is exercise, because that's the one thing i can't mess up.

"everything's alright. i love you lots viktor, goodnight." i said, finally shutting my eyes as i heard viktor sigh.

i didn't want him to waste his time on my own problems anyway.

.:four days pass:.  
×nine days total×

it's been over a week. all i've been doing is exercising. i hardly even ate this week. but i am positive i should have made some progress and lost some weight. i must have.

a smile lit up my face as i headed to the bathroom to check the scale.

however, before i stepped onto it, i popped some pills into my mouth for the stomach pain to go away. 

stepping onto it, i felt confident.

i looked at the number.

my smile faded.

180 pounds.

i-i've gained weight?

how is this even possible? i haven't ate a single thing. i've probably been exercising more then an actual body builder. why would it go up? 

i could feel anger raise up in my veins. i did everything, and it still hasn't made a difference.

"please let me prove people wrong for once!!" i yelled with all i had.

as soon as i did that, i could hear someone running to reach me.

of course, it was viktor.

"yuuri, what happened?? please tell me you're alright." viktor said grabbing onto my hands to check if i was alright.

"i'm fine, okay." i said in the most natural voice i could, while still looking at the disgusting number on the scale.

"yuuri, you're not-"

"well viktor, maybe i'm not alright because all my life i've been a god damn pig, and the one time i try to do something myself, i still fail! that's what's wrong viktor!" i couldn't hold it in anymore. 

viktor had been asking me the same question everyday, so i finally decided to give him an honest answer.

"yuuri, you're not a pig, far from it, i just-"

"viktor don't you DARE say i'm not a pig, because you called me one yourself." i said, finally stepping off the scale, and out of the bathroom, leaving viktor in there, speechless.

"i'm going for a run." i said now running out of the house to get the most exercise i could.

"yuuri, wait i-!"

i didn't want to hear it.

.:the next day:.

today viktor and i decided to go practice at the rink, that way we could be prepared for the next season before it even came.

viktor made a special routine for me, he wanted me to skate it in practice today.

of course i accepted. viktor's routines are always so beautiful.

as we entered the rink, hand in hand, we were greeted by yurio.

"how's the pig and the butcher doing?" he said to us.

me being the pig, and viktor being the butcher, basically the person who owns me in a sense.

but there was that word again. 

as soon as i heard it, i let go of viktor's hand and walked to the restrooms there. 

as soon as i reached inside one of the stalls, to take my pills, i could feel my stomach hurdle in pain.

i leaned my head to the toilet to throw up.

i was confused on why that would happen. i've been eating basically nothing, so there would not have been any food to throw up.

i just ignored it, and lifted my head back up the take the pills.

i've been taking five now, since three wasn't the trick anymore.

once i took it, i exited the stall, and splashed water onto my face from the sink.

made me feel slightly refreshed.

i wiped my face dry, then went back out to the rink to skate my routine for viktor.

i quickly put my skates, then went to victor.

"i'm ready to skate." i told him, handing him my glasses, then stepping foot onto the ice.

as i stood in the center of the ice, waiting for the music to come on, i looked down to my feet.

everything looked so dizzy, i could barely even see which foot was which.

suddenly, i heard the music come on.

i began to do it just like how viktor showed me. following one foot after the other. 

i could hear victor shout encouraging words at me in the background. 

however, as he shouted them, they became muffled with every step i took on the ice. i could barely even hear the music anymore. 

it was time for the flips in the routine.

i had so many planned, however i didn't have any strength left in me to do them right, so they all turned into singles, which i know viktor wasn't happy about.

i keep going, nearing the end.

i couldn't even process my thoughts anymore, everything felt so blurry.

not even able to control my legs anymore.

i lost control, and let darkness take over me.

.:viktor:.

i watched as yuuri step foot onto the ice.

something was different about him. i've been noticing it for almost this whole week. 

yuuri was rarely at home anymore, he'd always go out hours at a time, coming back home in complete exhaustion. 

he'd always start yelling at himself, whenever i went to comfort him, he refused and left the house again.

he wouldn't even let me hold him as we slept.

i began to shout encouraging words to yuuri, as he was about to do his flips.

as he did his flips, he turned them all into singles, which is very strange of him to do. 

yuuri knows he's capable of doing harder jumps, why would he do singles?

i looked at yuuri, to see something was off. usually in the middle of the routine he's never tried.

yuuri would always fight to the end, but it looked as if yuri stopped fighting and let the darkness inside him, control him.

i could yuuri's legs start to stumble, not even doing the foot work right anymore. 

in the middle of the steps, his whole body fell to the ice. his head hitting straight on.

my eyes widened. 

"yuuri!" i shouted, then ran onto the ice, straight to him.

i knelt in front of him, and lifted his body off the ice, and put him in my arms.

he hit the ice so hard that his forehead had began bleeding. 

i used my thumb to clear his hair out of his face. he was completely pale, lifeless to the touch.

i checked his pluse, to feel a faint one. it had me relieved. 

"yuuri, sweetie?" i said shaking him, hoping he'd wake up. "yuuri, i'm here, please."

as i held him and looked at his lifeless face, i could feel tears build up in my eyes. 

this can't happen to yuuri. i-i can't lose him. he's brightened up my life.

we were supposed to get married, he can't be gone that soon.

my tears began to slip off my face and land on yuuri's.

in the middle of my thoughts, i felt a touch to my shoulder. i turned, with tears still in my eyes, to see yurio.

"viktor. look around you." he said, without any emotion at all.

i did as he said. everyone at the rink was starring at me, and this was a public rink, even complete strangers stopped to see myself break down over yuuri.

i looked back to yurio.

"i don't care. please yurio, just call the ambulance. i don't care if people post this online, i just need my yuuri alive." i said, turning back to yuuri, still holding him tightly in my arms.

i could hear yurio run off the ice, and doing as i told him.

yuuri still had blood running down his forehead. i looked myself to see if i had anything around me to clean it up. 

it came to my head that i could take off my jacket. i quickly did, then used the sleeve of the jacket to clear the blood from his face, then wrapped the jacket around his pale body, like a blanket.

i let my teary eyes stay on him, as each tear landed perfectly on his beautiful face. 

i layed a single hand to grab his face, and use my thumb to clear my own tears from his face.

"i love you." i softly whispered, leaning towards his face, to give him a kiss on his forehead.

as i did, i heard sirens in the distance. it made my eyes light up a little, knowing that yuuri was going to get help.

since they were most likely close to here, i decided to take yuuri outside, myself.

first, i went to his feet, to remove his skates. once i took them off, i saw many bruises, which shows that he has been working a little too hard. i frowned a little. but anyway, i had to take him.

i lifted yuuri up, bridal style, while having my jacket still wrapped around him.

i walked off the ice, heading to the bench to quickly grab yuuri's glasses, his phone, and my own phone.

as soon as i left the rink, i saw the ambulance, end center. the paramedics started to get off and load the gurney.

i ran to them, holding yuuri as tightly as i could, with the wind clearing the tears from my face. 

as soon as the paramedics saw me, they dropped everything, and ran to me.

we reached each other, where i handed yuuri off to one of the paramedics.

"sir, we will assure you that your friend will be okay." said the other paramedic, placing a single hand on my shoulder, as the other placed yuuri into the ambulance.

the paramedic saying that i was yuuri's friend, kind of hit me. 

as the paramedic began to walk away from me, i had to ask.

"would i be able to go into the ambulance with him?" 

"sorry, family only." they said, shifting their eyes a little bit.

"i am family, i'm his fiancé, please." i said, in the most kindest way i could.

"oh! i'm deeply sorry. c'mon then, we must hurry." they said, as we both ran into the ambulance.

getting into the ambulance, the door shut, and they drove, as fast as they could to get to the nearest hospital they could.

one of the paramedics stayed in the back, with me, to make sure yuuri stayed stable.

i looked at yuuri. at least the blood wasn't pouring down from his face anymore. i placed a single hand on the side of his face, hoping somewhere in him, he could feel that i am here next to him.

"we're almost there yuuri, just hold on." 

at this point i couldn't stop crying. seeing yuuri like this left me in more pain then if all my bones were broken at the same time. 

"um." the paramedic started to speak. i turned with them, still with tears heavily fowling.

"is it alright if i can ask you some questions?" they said, with their hands slightly shaking.

i faked a smile through my tears. "yeah, sure. go ahead."

"do you have any idea what caused your fiancé to faint?"

"well, i mean. not really. however, he's been exercising a lot lately. a little too much." 

they began to write notes onto a piece of paper.

"what's his name?" 

"yuuri katsuki."

"and yours? if i may ask."

"viktor nikiforov."

they scribbled it down, having trouble since the ambulance was shaking by how fast we were driving.

as we continued driving, i wondered how stressful it must be to have a job like this. everyday, having to see people crying over their loved ones, that might not survive. to see people at their worst state. to see their whole world be taken away in a minute. 

that can't even be called a job. more like torture. i sighed as i let my eyes glance at yuuri once more. 

the ambulance suddenly made a fast stop, which made my body jerk forward a little.

"we're here!" i heard before they began to rush yuri out of the ambulance and into the hospital.

i ran with them as they pushed yuuri's gurney across the halls of the hospital.

out of nowhere, a nurse placed a hand on me.

"sir, this is beyond where you can go. sorry, but you must wait in the waiting room like everyone else." she pointed to the direction of the waiting room.

i let my eyes look at yuuri one last time, before i left. i wasn't going to get into a fight with the nurse. these were the rules for a reason.

i nodded my head to her, and headed to the waiting room, in silence.

.:two hours pass:.

my foot tapped against the title floor, while nervously waiting for at least one person to come tell me yuuri was alright. 

it's been two hours, and all i can do is worry about yuri. 

i looked up to the ceiling, and let a deep breath out.

maybe i should go on my phone, to just clear my mind and make time go by faster.

i pulled my phone out of my pocket, and unlocked it, while looking at my lockscreen, smiling. 

it was a picture of yuuri putting his glasses onto makkachin, which always made me laugh. i loved this picture since it was my two favorite things in one.

i unlocked it and scrolled though my apps until i found twitter. i tapped a single finger onto the screen to launch it. 

seeing everything load, i could see it was a mistake of opening it. 

i saw many messages being directed to yuuri and i, since the accident that happened went viral. 

most likely someone there filmed when yuuri fell, or when i was freaking out, then they posted it, tagged us, and it spread like wildfire.

after a while of looking through all the posts, i had finally found the original.

grace  
@/graceskate 

could this be the end of @/v-nikiforov's boyfriend's (@/yuurikatsuki) skating career?

attached to the post was a video of me crying over yuuri, then eventually lifting him.

i looked at the likes and retweets. almost five hundred retweets, and nearly million likes.

funny how fast these kind of things can spread.

i let my finger scroll further down, to look at the replies. most of them were praying that yuuri is okay, some were even people thinking this was a stunt we pulled to get attention.

i rolled my eyes. people can say whatever they want, yuuri's well being is the only thing that matters right now.

i scrolled through twitter a little more, until i heard a slight murmur of my name.

"viktor nikiforov?" i heard, a little more clearly this time.

i quickly placed my phone into my pocket, then shot up from my seat and looked up.

i saw a fairly small woman in glasses, holding a clipboard, while dressed in gray pants, a blue scrub, and a white lab coat to cover it all.

me standing up caught her attention. "ah, are you viktor?" she asked, with a soft tone to her voice. "a family member of yuuri katsuki, right?"

"yes, that's me." i said, reaching my arm out to shake her hand. 

she jerked her hand out and rushed to shake mine. "hello! i'm dr. mikhailov! i am yuuri's doctor for today. and may i ask, how are you related to him?" 

"i am his fiancé." i finally pulled away from the handshake, and placed my hand into one of my pockets. "can you please tell me what happened to yuuri?" i just wanted to get straight to the point.

she began to flip through papers on the clipboard before finally telling me.

she took a deep breath out. "um, were you aware that your fiancé hasn't been eating? and the only thing really in his system is ibuprofen." 

"no? i mean, i knew he had eating problems, but i didn't think he'd stop eating all together." i said, trying to hold back my thoughts so i wouldn't start crying again.

"well. i'm just glad you brought him in here when you did, it could have been much worse if this went on for any longer. but as for good news! we stabilized yuuri and hooked up some feeding tubes to him. he's still sleeping, but he'll wake up soon." she said, bringing a little good side to this horrible story.

"would i be able to see him?" i asked, slighty tapping my feet against the title floor.

"of course! let me take you to his room." 

she began to walk straight, where i followed. as i did, i looked to other patients walking around, in blue gowns. many being rolled in wheelchairs, or some having to walk around with a series of tubes.

we walked past many rooms, until finally stopping in front of a door labeled, '175'.

"this is his room. you are allowed to go in, and you can stay as long as you want. however i will come back in a while to discuss treatment plans with you and yuuri." the doctor said, then turned and walked away to do her other duties.

as she did, i turned to be facing the door. 

i stared at the door, looking at the number, trying to bring myself to go inside. i was scared to see yuuri like this. i could have noticed something before this happened. i could have prevented this, but i couldn't.

i sighed, then slowly pushed the door open, to reveal yuuri with many tubes connected to him, which almost broke my heart. 

i slowly stepped inside, silently closing the door behind me, making sure it doesn't wake yuuri. 

i crept towards yuuri, getting a closer look of him with every step i took. i saw his soft black hair slightly covering his closed eyes, while his fair skin complemented it perfectly.

i eventually made my way to the chair right next to the bed. before i sat, i placed a single hand onto the side of his face, using my thumb to stroke his face. i leaned forward, giving him a small kiss. i finally sat in the chair, leaning back.

i let out a deep breath. at least i get to be here with yuuri now. i get to be by his side, at one of his worst times. 

a thousand thoughts ran through my head as i looked at yuri. 

i could have done something. i could have took action when i saw when he wasn't eating. but instead i just focused on myself instead of focusing on the one thing that truly mattered to me.

this is all my fault.

that was the only thought that ran through my mind as i put my head into my hands, slowly letting tears slip from my eyes. 

my job as his lover was to love and protect him. i was supposed to make him feel loved, i was supposed to guide him through the dark times, just like he did for me. 

he did everything for me, and i wasn't able to give it back. i felt like such a failure.

i began to sob, struggling to breathe in between them. i truly let out all the emotions i've been feeling.

eventually after a while of sobbing, i heard a soft voice that lit up my ears.

"v-viktor..?" 

my head shot up, still slightly having tears streaking down my face. i turned to yuuri, to see his eyes slowly opening, to reveal those beautiful brown eyes that i fell in love with.

i sat up, and leaned towards the bed, while yuuri attempted to turn his head.

however, before he could i cupped his head into my shaky hands.

"yuuri, you're awake." i smiled at him, stroking the side of his face with my thumb.

yuuri began to look around, with confusion in his eyes. he did this for a while, before finally focusing his eyes on me.

"where am i?" he mumbled, struggling to speak.

"the hospital. you had a little accident at the ice rink." 

"accident, i.." 

it broke my heart once yuuri remembered what happened. i could see the sadness in his eyes.

"yuuri." i said, with his eyes turning to mine. "why?"

yuuri went silent for a moment, before that silence turned into sobs.

"v-viktor, i just. i needed to prove people wrong about me. i didn't want anything to view me as a pig, especially you." he said, teary-eyed.

i watched as several tears fell from his soft, pale face.

"yuuri, i never viewed you as pig, and you don't need to prove yourself to anyone, you are perfect just the way you are." i said, slowly placing a kiss onto his forehead.

as i lifted away, i could still see a frown on his face. 

"yuuri, what's wrong?" i asked, concerned.

"you do consider me a pig. you called me it last week."

him saying that hit me. i suddenly remembered that morning i called him it as a joke, and said he needs to lose some weight. then after i told him that's when everything went downhill.

this...this is really my fault.

i could feel my heart sink into my chest. i was the reason why he did all this..

if i just haven't said anything that day, yuuri would be at home, not here in this cold hospital room.

yuuri sat up in the bed, then noticed me standing in complete silence.

"v-viktor are you alright? i didn't mean to make you feel bad i just.." 

before he could finish i turned towards him, which make him silent.

"it's all my fault." i mumbled under my breath, hoping yuuri wouldn't hear.

"viktor i-it's not your fault-"

i stopped him but placing my hand on his upper thigh, to silence him.

"yuuri, as your fiancé i was supposed to help you through this. i was supposed to protect you, and i failed you!" i shouted, releasing all the anger i had for myself.

i lowered my head in shame after saying that, while still having my hand on yuri. my hand trembled, while my tears fell down my arm, and onto yuuri.

i took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

suddenly, yuuri grabbed my hand, and tightly squeezed it.

"viktor look at me." he lightly spoke.

i looked up to greet his eyes.

"you see those rings on our fingers?" he asked, and we both looked down to our hands, to see our engagements rings, shining.

"these rings mean we will always be here for each other. that means even if one person makes a mistake, the other can find the kindness if their heart to forgive them. these rings means we love each other unconditionally, and that we always will. no matter what." 

he paused for a moment and looked straight into my eyes.

"i love you."

i could feel my heart beating out my chest. i could feel my mind screaming at me. i felt butterflies in my stomach.

i stared at him for a spilt second before colliding my lips with his. 

after a few seconds, i pulled away to say one last important thing.

"i love you too."

yuuri threw his arms around my neck with all the effort he could, to pull me back into his lips.

i know i somewhat caused this, but as his soulmate i must help him through this as if i didn't caused it. even if i caused it, i'm here to fix it, and i always will be.

our lips separated once we heard the door open, which made us both jump to our feet. (not literally)

i directed my eyes to the door to see the doctor.

"oh! sorry if i'm interrupting anything, i was just wondering if you were able to discuss treatments plans right now?" 

yuuri and i looking at each other softly smiling. i turned back to the doctor and nodded my head.

.:three months later:.

makkachin greeted me as i just came back from my morning walk.

"hey girl!" i said as i gently rubbed the back of her ear.

"yuuri! you're home!" i heard viktor say once hearing my voice. he then began to run to me.

"yuuri, d-did you take your medication this morning??" viktor asked, concerned.

viktor is still a little concerned after what happened three months ago.  and that now viktor has to monitor my eating, kind on puts him on edge. however, he's extremely happy that i am getting through this with his help.

but since then, i've been feeling much better. the whole week i had to spend at the hospital after the accident helped me think a little. it helped me realize many things i did.

also the fact that i got placed on a medication called prozac, which is supposed to help with my eating problems. it's actually been helping me a lot.

of course, i still don't feel the best about my body, but everyday it gets better. 

i still do have days where i feel bad about my body, but being with viktor helps me with all of this.

i'm just glad i finally got help with this problem.

"yeah i did viktor, don't worry!" i said, placing a kiss on his check to help him calm down.

my eating disorder is still here, but i am finally learning how to control it and eventually overcome it.

i'll get there one day, with viktor always by my side.

//

if you are reading this and are struggling with a eating disorder, please get help. i know it might not seen like the best idea, but trust me you still have so much more to live for, and so does your body.

call this number if you are struggling with one.

18663310578

trust me when i say people care, i care.

you can get through this, i believe in you. don't ever give up.


End file.
